Baby sit
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Davis and Ken have nothing to do and so they help Kari baby sit three very bad little boys that love to get into trouble. DISCONTINUED, if any one else wants to take this over then just tell me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hay every one! I would just like to say that this is a work of boredom and randomness, so it really is just a go with the flow kind of thing. Also, I obviously don't own Digimon. Do I look like I'm made of money or am that good at art? Sadly no, great, now I need to sulk

XxXxXxXx

Davis sighed as he and Ken walked circles in his room. They were so bored. Ken stared at his friend.

"Um, so, what do you want to do?" Ken asked, not really sure what they should do. Davis shrugged.

"I don't know, anything is better then this," Davis said. Ken nodded. He completely agreed. Ken sat down on Davis' bed. Davis did the same only he plopped on it and lied down.

"Well, we could call some one and see what they're doing," Ken suggested. Davis sighed again then looked at his friend.

"We already know what every one is doing. Matt's with his band, Tai and Sora are on a date, Izzy's working on the school computers, T.K and Yolie are helping Cody with his home work (a/n: I don't know what every one else calls him but on the version I saw his name was Cody so that's what I'm writing), and Kari's baby sitting some neighbor's kids. And any one else is just busy!" Davis said. Ken stared. "What?" Davis asked.

"Since when did you know all that?" Ken asked. He would have asked 'since when did you get a brain?' but that would have been too mean, and he wanted to keep his friend. Davis stared.

"Kari told me all that the first time she called today," Davis said. Kari had been calling them every hour on the hour asking where June was, she needed another girls help. Then the phone rang. Ken looked at the clock.

"Right on time," he said. Davis answered the phone.

"Hay, she's not there yet?" he asked.

"No! And I need her help! Ah! Stop pulling my hair! Ew! Was that gum! Davis, where's your sister?" Kari yelled into the phone. Ken shook his head and grabbed the phone.

"Kari, would you like us to come over and help?" Ken asked for the hundredth time that day.

"No, I-"Kari was about to give a reason when "Ah! Don't put the fish in there! Ah! Cold! Cold! Get over here!" Davis and Ken stared at the phone as it made a loud beeping noise. Ken smiled.

"Well, you wanted some thing to do," Ken said and looked at Davis.

"Um, but now I wish we were back to having nothing to do cause it sounds like when we leave there we might not have our hair," Davis said.

A/N: What do you think? I know it's short but I kinda have to stop writing for about an hour or to so that I can get to some very annoying school work.


	2. Chapter 2: extreme baby sitting

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I guess I got caught up in the facts that 1) my aunt's having a baby soon, 2) I'm the singer in a new band and am the only one that will EVER write a song for the band, if you want to know why then just ask, and 3) my school wants me to see a psychiatrist. (AH!). Well, I'm ganna get to the chapter.

XxXxXxXx

Ken and Davis were only about three houses away from where Kari and the kids that she was baby sitting when they heard a loud boom and an even louder scream. They turned to each other with wide eyes.

"Um, maybe we should just head back to my house and tell Kari that we couldn't find the address she's at," Davis said as the smell of cheese filled the air as well as pepperoni.

"As much as I want to say yes I think Kari needs help," Ken said then turned his head back to the house as he heard Kari yell some thing about never being able to get the smell off of her, then he turned his head back to Davis and said "and a lot of it, come on!"

Then they ran to the house and threw the doors open. Their eyes went wide at what they saw. Kari was tied up with yo-yo's and on the now cheesy floor with pepperonis in her hair and three boys dancing circles around her.

"Ken! Davis! Thank goodness! Untie me!" she yelled.

"R-right!" both boys said at the same time and rushed over to do just that. The three little boys glared at them before huddling up.

"Those other big kids are going to ruin our run!" one said.

"Yay!" another, the youngest, agreed.

"Let's make them pay!" the last one said. Then all the boys grinned before running off into different directions.

Kari sighed as she was finally free of the yo-yo strings. "Thanks guys," she said.

"You're welcome Kari," Ken said.

"No problem," Davis said. Kari smiled at them then turned to where she thought the three boys were and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"Oh no! They got away! Where could they have gotten to?" Kari yelled. Davis looked around dumbstruck.

"Where are who?" he asked and Kari turned back to look at him.

"The three little boys! Chase, Skyler and Blake! They're not here!" Kari yelled. Davis replied with a 'oh' as Ken walked over towards Kari.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find them," he said. Kari opened her mouth to say some thing when a water balloon filled with Pepsi hit her in the face and she screamed.

"What the?" Davis yelled as one filled with chocolate milk hit him.

"Take cover!" Ken yelled before a hose was being fired at him and the rug he was standing on was pulled out from under his, Davis' and Kari's feet making them all fall flat on their butts. During this time they could hear the boys laughing before deciding on another prank and running off to put it into play.

Davis and Kari spat at the ground since they had swallowed a lot of the water. Ken stood up first and looked at him self then the others.

"What was that about?" he asked. Then Kari stopped coughing out water and stood up.

"Welcome to the world of extreme baby sitting," she said.

A/N: What do you think? I hope you all liked!


	3. AN

A/N: Um, hi every one. I'm kinda having some writer's block and thought of a way you guys could help. So if you would please go to my profile and vote for what ever fan fic you want to be updated soonest, okay? I will leave this poll up for about 2 weeks and then I'll see which fan fic won and I'll finish it. After that one is done I'll finish the second winner, then third and so on, okay?

I am going to put this in all my fan fics that will be on the poll, so please vote.

P.S: Please do not vote as a review to this because after the two weeks is up I will be deleting this A/N.

Thank you for your time and to those that vote then thank you again.

(Hands out a cookie to any one that read this A/N)


End file.
